User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Welcome to my talk page. As an administrator, I am more than willing to answer any questions or discuss any concerns you may have. I just ask that you keep it civil. When you leave a message, please remember to sign your message with four tildes (~~~~), as it is needed to identify the poster of the message. -- Arrancar109 Long Over-due So I resently updated my user page with a massage to everyone but I feel that you an Salubri deserve a more personal note. Thank you for your hard work and dedication, your efforts have made this wiki into something amazing. From the begining you have alwasy held yourself with tenacity and entusuiam, your level of maturity was always something that motivated me to continue to work in this wiki. After real life caught up with me and keept me busy, im glad that you and the other were there to continue the work. I feel that with you as one of those at it's helm this wiki can only continue to grow. I hope that I was of help to you and the others when I was active, you have certanly left a lasting impression on me, and the dedication you put on this wiki can only speak volumes of the kind of person you are. Farewell and good luck on all your future endeavors. WhiteStrike(talk) 02:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Quick Delete Since that guy uploaded over 30 images, I figured I would offer you a quick way to delete them all. In you place importScriptPage('User:Joeyaa/wham.js','vstf');. Hit ctrl+f5 then and then go to the guy's contributions page. You will see a red link called quick tools. Click it and it will give you an option to delete all pages. Click that and all the images will be gone.-- Image Yo, would you mind saying why you got rid of my picture of Gegetsuburi's original form? I put it up there in case anyone wanted to see what it had originally looked like. YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:09, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah. How do you make a Fair Use Rationale. Sorry about the Horin comment, although you have to admit, it looks pretty similar. YoukoTaichou (talk) 05:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Does this look right? If not, what do I need to change? Summary Summary Just to be sure, they look like this? Summary Licensing And where do I put them when I 'modify' the pic? YoukoTaichou (talk) 02:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What 'exactly' do I do when I get to my pic before I re-upload it? Step1: Step2: Step3: Step4: Step5: YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Just added the Gegetsuburi pic. YoukoTaichou (talk) 03:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Zanpakutō voices in english tonight Hey just sending a friendly reminder (since I know in the past you have stated you liked this arc)that the Zanpakutō rebellion arc begins on adult swim at midnight tonight. Would be happy to hop on chat (if it is working) if you would like. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) They've just put my Gegetsuburi pic up for deletion. Just tell me what to do step-by-step to get a rationale and license. 1st: Go to pic. 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: 8th: 9th: 10: Fianlly: YoukoTaichou (talk) 05:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) New user Hello, I am new on this Wiki. In the past I used the Bleach Wiki for my source of information of Bleach, but I want now to improve it to make it even better. I hope we can have fun times on the Wiki. I have also a question: When is somebody on the chat, because at the moment nobody is here. Thank you for reading this, W8be4its2l8. Explanation... Amm..what's the reason behind the "}}" sorry for the ignorance ): Image issues Hello there...I've received your message in my profile recently... My apologies on simply uploading the image for editing on the 'Mr. Pork' page...I thought images can be uploaded freely without any restrictions...anyhow thanks on the warning...because it's my 1st time contributing images so I'm not clear on the regulations on this kind of thing...anyways in the future I'll inform you guys before posting images to be used on making edits on pages. Once again, thanks for the heads up... Nicholas Tam (talk) 06:59, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Nicholas Tam I would like to know why you deleted the photo of the post-time skip Toshiro that was uploaded yesterday, I'm new here as well (I visit frequently but I'm new as a contributing member). --TheDeadpool2 (talk) 14:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Main page logo File:Bleach-Logo1.jpg|350px rect 238 0 500 30 About us desc none Hi. On the home page logos Bleach can not see because it is contained in the template header of this code. Yours. Greet. 16:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Tsukishima I think we just need to go ahead and call Tsukishima dead. Kugo said he had ten minutes to live. We aren't going to get a panel saying "Oh Tsukishima is dead now." That was two weeks ago that Kugo said that. I think its safe to just go ahead and call him dead.-- Cero Page Hey, I had edited the cero page by moving Grimmjow's name to the blue colour and...Ulquiorra's to black....but someone rolled it back.....I dont understand why....isnt grimmjow's gran rey and ulquiorra's oscuras supposed to be blue and black respectively?.......or is there something wrong with my information?...If so, what?...:/ Text Reduction Issue Ok so Ive been thinking about the page lengths for a while now. Some are increasingly long mainly because of the notion of people just adding all the information after a chapter or episode comes out. I obviously and in favor of text reductions. To date we have no real parameters for text reductions. Using Byakuya's article specifically. Personality: im not entirely sure why his personality section is so long, I am almost certain there is great redundancy going on in that section. Then the plot section is the obvious issues in this situation. :* In the Agent of the Shinigami Arc his part was relatively small, yet we have 4 large paragraphs of information. :* In the Soul Society Arc his role was expanded considerably, we have about 26 paragraphs of varying sizes to prove it. :* Bount Arc has about 6 considerably sized paragraphs. :* The Hueco Mundo Arc around 8 paragraphs. :* The Fake Karakura Town Arc has about 5 paragraphs. :* The Unknown Zanpakuto Arc has about 12 paragraphs. :* The Gotei 13 invading army Arc has about 8 paragraphs. :* The Current Lost Substitute Shinigami arc has a total of 6 paragraphs so far. The point im making is that this all adds up to about a total of about 75 paragraphs in the plot section alone. 99% of the information in the plot section is detailed in the fight summaries. Its become time for these article pages to become summarized considerably. My idea would have no arc being more then 3 paragraphs long. There is way to much redundancy of information. This would be the starting template and the others will be handled accordingly. Let me know what you think.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Requesting information Hello Arrancar109, I've joined the wikia recently and have made a few edits concerning the Arrancar if you have the time could you please let me know why they have been erased? MDHamza (talk) 03:53, December 1, 2011 (UTC)MDHamza sorry i diddn't know that there was a policy but i put the pic's there so other people can use them and enjoiy them not just for me but i will look at the policy thank youZagito 22:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am trying to upload an image to be used in the episode summary of episode 351. despite not violating any policies they keep being deleted you want to try a link share http://geishaworld.wikia.com/ 13:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi this is Ceihak200ha i have made this new account to ask you to unblock my old profile Ceihak20ha. I apolagize for my wrong undoings and dececrating of the pages i have edited with inapropriet info such as the profiles, Jackie Tristen, Sado Yasutoro. I was going to revert the changes back to what they originally were. i am acually quite a big bleach fan myslef, being and admin on a quiz page. So i ask you with great sincereity may you please unblock my previous page Ceihak20ha. Shared images Hi! I'm bureaucrat on Polish Bleach Wiki. Would you like to have the option of "shared images" between wikis? This option allows you to use both of their resources on the wiki images. Sorry for mistakes. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 09:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I noticed that you changed the Gotei 13 page, Division specialty section for Division 5 back to "N/A" from "Communications". I have manga evidence to support my edit and would like to know how I can cite back to it on both the Gotei 13 page and the Division 5 page to substantiate the claim that Division 5 is responsible for communications: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/bleach/v13/c108/6.html I'm new to editing a wiki but absolutely love Bleach, and would appreciate any advice you can provide, as well as your consideration of my edit. Thanks, ~Fei This This is the reason for this so I say somebody is bored and we just ignore it!! Also that lurker in chat is from same place, so I find it humorous, some people expect drama too much of th time!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 07:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Kido stuff Not really a problem, just something i noticed when a user added a character to one of the kido spells. I think we had went over it before, for consistency sake and canonization reasons we commonly leave out the video game characters and video game info commonly leaving it in the appearance in other media sections and the respective video game related pages. Then it donned on me we removed them from the technique pages a long while ago why are they still showing up on specific kido pages as practitioners. Its one thing to mention them in a appearance in other media section, but this isnt the case. So i had told the user it was easier to just remove them off the canon pages. Unless you have another alternative. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of the second idea too, that possibly could work.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Images allowed on blogs Hey there Arrancar, I just wanted to ask a tiny little question. Decided to ask you because you seem to be the only active user right now. As you edited a revision I was about to do myself. Well it may sound like a silly question (well not silly, stupid. And I feel stupid asking it) but are images allowed to be placed on User Blogs? Reason I'm asking is because I'll be having a "wall of text" blog this week and would of liked images to make it more attractive. And to make stupid jokes over Byakuya's facial expressions. I can't seem to find any mention of it on the image or user page policies. And for my time here I don't recall ever seeing users add them either. Hope this doesn't sound TOO stupid of a question! And thanks for helping get the ropes here! [[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 07:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I was never too sure if any user ever used images on their blogs before, surprised not many users add images here if that's the case.--[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 07:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Embedding informative links in translations I don't want to choke your Talk with stuff I've already outlined elsewhere, so I thought I'd just provide some links to the *sitch*, in nigh-identical, short-'n'-sweet posts, to help out. Salubri said I should inform you and Yyp of it, so here... we... go: All the details and results should be found in these embedded links between myself and [[User_talk:Adam_Restling#Re:|'Salubri']] et al. Forgive the length of some of my comments, but it was only my intent to be as clear and expository as possible about the issue. Salubri thinks the final approach arrived at in the above would be A-OK, but if the above links leave anything unclear, or if you desire additional input, please let me know at my Talk. Thanks :). Adam Restling (talk) 04:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Arrancar You guys are the dub experts, not me. If you think it is Colleen, go ahead an put her up. -- Merry Christmas Hey, just wanted to say Merry Christmas-- Merry Christmas Merry Christmas!!! --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!--[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too!! Merry Christmas. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) A (late) Merry Christmas to you. I hope that your holidays have been enjoyable. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 03:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! And other stuff!! Merry Christmas Arrancar109!! Sorry being late had to work for dad!! Also been looking up an image for Kūgo as you asked, I've saved a lot but most are horrid!! Will keep looking!! Happy New Year too!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Image in middle of paragraphs Sorry, I forgot that. I'll try not to forget again. 19:01, January 3, 2001 (UTC) Episode 228 Revision I know, the Images I added were not that great, but I couldn't find a download site that had episode 228, I usually go to Bleachverse, but they didn't have it. Do you know where I can get better images ? If you, let me know and I will replace the low quality images. Okay that's fine with me if you want to do that. I've uploaded some images that aren't as compressed, but your images would probably be higher quality. If you still don't find them acceptable then feel free to upload yours. Just let me know if it's okay to upload mine or if you're going to get better images, Thanks. Hi. Why aren't my pictures liscenes? I haven't been posting any pictures for a while and my Rukia picture have deleted. WHY? Absolwish (talk) 02:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Absolwish RE:Memories of Nobody Hello Arrancar109. I have no problem with you taking that article on the media project. I don't really mind which article I get, so long as I get to write something. Thank you for being considerate and informing me though. I really appreciate it. Hale Caesar (talk) 05:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the major confusion, I just added it tonight, because I finally got around to it, its up on the media project page now. Sorry again! --Lemursrule (talk) 05:31, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo's Relationship we can get the committee involved. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm all for getting rid of relationships on all pages. They invite shipping and controversy. While we are at it, I would say we should remove statuses from all pages as well as they invite the same things.-- Re:Relationship Pages I say get rid of them completely. I never felt they were necessary. Only a few characters have them, and those that do, don't really have good ones. I dont think Nwang has any particular interest in the page to say anything for it staying. Also lets me honest the general consensus is they provide nothing of substance to the articles. We all seem to in the majority on agreement and I do believe Nwang would agree on that point so we might as well get started in removing them completely.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Salubri has summed up my opinion in the first sentence. I honestly don't have any particular interest in relationship pages. If all major characters had relationship pages, I might have argued for keeping the pages...But I never really looked at them, and they did not seem like something that was consistently maintained. In fact, I think that I was really only aware that Ichigo had a relationship page because it was listed as a High-Risk Article on the Policy & Standards Committee page. Either way, I am fine with either removal or keeping. I will say that keeping relationship pages woudl require extensive work. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 04:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery Could you please remove 'Relationship' tab from this page? Thank you. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 00:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For fixing the talk page there, I had no CLUE what happened. [[User:CathalOHara|'''Cathal O'Hara]] (Talk) 19:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Status The deceased/alive statuses listed on the List pages such as Espada and the like. -- Affiliation Hi. I would like to suggest affiliation between Bleach Wiki and Ao no Exorcist Wiki. This is to promote the wikis popularity. Here is the list of Ao no Exorcist wikis affiliates. If you agree, I would like to add Bleach wiki to our list and maybe you could also mention us by making a similar list. This is just a suggestion. It is all up to you. DSM144 (talk) 18:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Its likely not firefox but rather chat itself. I suppose the best way to put it would be to say, chat went kaboom. Some people can get in, some people can't. No clue when it will be back.-- : Also, you could try updating Firefox, it's probably not be the cause of the problem, but it can't hurt, as Godisme said it is likely Chat itself. Re: chat Odd I am not having any issue, did you try chrome? -- 05:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Request Kugo laughs maniacally.png Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png Yeah, I can see what I can get. The scene of Kugo cutting down Ichigo is flooded in green light so I'll see what I can do about that.-- :They split that manga scene in two. Here are the two parts. The anime did not do very well animation wise. The actual scene of Ichigo getting cut down is not seen. Kugo appears behind Ichigo, his sword is seen in the air, then Ichigo is on the ground. So here are the two options.-- Taikon and Garogai Image Galleries Hello. I just wanted to bring to your attention that both Taikon/Image Gallery and Gunjō/Image Gallery are not locked, so anyone can edit them. I fixed some errors with the articles and added some manga/anime pictures, but that is all. Just thought I'd let you know. --Hale Caesar (talk) 07:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Oops We had an edit conflict when you deleted the image i was marking for deletion, oops!! It's that spoiler thing again delete please?? Sorry!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 09:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Forum Hey Arrancar, when you get a chance, can you take a look at Forum:Disabling the RTE? With as much as it has been failing lately, I think it would be best if we disabled it and to do so, we need full community consensus.-- New Pages Basically while looking over the content of the Powers and Abilities sections on the various character articles. I have come to an idea. About making technique specific pages. These pages would be similar to the individual kido spell pages. The point is to showcase every technique without the gifs being a burden on page loading and chopping up the technique with "clear" so that the techniques and their respective pic or gif dont collide with existing information. We of course would only do this with technqies capable of use only by the natural wielder and we would need to tweak the manual of style to accommodate this. This way legitimate techniques can have a pic or gif (most likely) depicting what they do while the page loads wont be a problem and the powers and abilities sections will look a bit cleaner. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:19, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes the 2nd one.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :What are your thoughts on it.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Well the plan is to work out by circumstance. Urahara's page would be a greater use of the concept. I wouldnt be deconstructing anything, just giving the concept more room it would still be featured on the page in question. Similar to the kido page.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ok so there is a fully complete example of what ive been talking about. Getsuga Tenshō.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Images Ah. About the images. I apologize. I'm quite new here and do not fully understand how to upload different images of sorts. Celarious (talk) 20:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I am asking, why was that image I uploaded deleted? Celarious (talk) 06:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Kugo on Getsuga Tensho page Wait im not getting what your saying.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:08, March 21, 2012 (UTC) New guys Hi Arrancar109, I need your sysop help. Since the articles about new guys are protected, I can't add sort keys. Could you please add them into below listed articles? Thank you. * → Ivan Azgiaro * → Luders Friegen --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 12:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:Suncrymasterssheetbynoi.jpg#file delete this image please? I'm not sure how to delete it and apparently I wasn't allowed to make the article I wasnted to make XD so remvoe it from Wiki please and thank you hey im kind of new here well not really new i been using the site for info for a while now but i just recently decided to contribute but i was wondering why the picture's i put up on shinji hirako, kensei muguruma and franceska mila rose pages were removed ? i just thought their should be updated images of them on their profiles. oh and im not sure how the signature thing works so im bigsmoke305 on the site just in case ```` Arrancar109, in my personal opinion, this page has been under maintenance way too long. It's been over a year. And there's a typo in the first paragraph of the page.--Tavisource 07:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Oh I see. Well, just let me know if I could be some help to you. And also, when I was on the page, I realised all the admins are also part of the "rollback" group. Admins are by default, equipped with the right to rollback pages so those boxes can be un-checked for purpose of categorization.--Tavisource 07:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit Conflict Sorry for some reason it's not letting me know when an edit conflict is happening!! The three week manga break this year. Hi. There was a three week break after the chapter: gooodbye to our Xcution. There is no page on about it, so should there be? Or should everything just stay as it is? I don't really know myself, but it think there should, since info was released every week on the shounen jump magazine for those three weeks, and I found it interesting. I don't really know. Maybe it would work better as a forum?--Blossom Tree (talk) 03:02, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up.--Blossom Tree (talk) 19:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Revert my edit again without consulting anyone beforehand, and I will report your ass. --NeutraVega (talk) 09:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) "Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows" Candidate for Deletion Since most of the information from this article is now covered in Spirit Weapons, I propose putting Quincy Bow and Spirit Arrows as an article that qualifies for a Candidate for deletion. --Jigsaw Billy (talk) 00:43, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chads Proportions My apologies, I searched thoroughly for the source but obviously not enough. I thought the original stats to be an estimate themselves but if that's the actual character data then obviously, I got no reason to contest. Won't happen again. --TheTattooChef (talk) 02:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I knew it! I knew it! When i added that category I didn't see the category (Anime Only Characters). Then i was like, oh no, did I just put a totally uneeded category? Then I had to ask, guess I should clear things up before I act. Sorry about that, Arrancar. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 03:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi sir There is a problem. I saw two articles with nearly identical text. The ones I am talking about are the Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows and the Spirit Weapon ones. Can you redirect them please? Thank you. You want me to help? Dekoshu talk 20:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I see it and thanks a lot, sir. Do you think we should use a more detailed infobox for techniques? Because clearly many attacks are long-range, short-range, or mid-range, or all ranges. Dekoshu talk 05:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate it. Also, we should cite the name of the technique so it is verified that it is that official name of the technique, and not a fan made one. Dekoshu talk 05:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply to welcome. Thank you Arrancar109! I'm so happy to join another wiki. So does Bleach wiki have infoboxes like the one on http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/User:Count_the_stars_-_Shao│this page? If so can you help me set one up? Oh I almost forgot: Does it matter if I use: Count the stars - Shao or Count the stars - Shao 01:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Because I like Count the stars - Shao better but will use Count the stars - Shao 01:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) if it is manditory. Count the stars - Shao 01:52, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Why U Revert my edit? Why did you revert my edit on orihime's page? It was all accurate. I even checked the raw and it was all fine. Even added a picture. Editing on this wikia is to much of a waste. No one updates with new information for weeks. And people like u make it hard to update the articles. If there was something wrong you could have changed it or rewrote it. Skarrj (talk) 12:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) File:Round Saten Kesshun.jpg Could you please revive this image you deleted? I need it to illustrate Orihime's powers. -- [[User:Aged_Goblin| The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ]] 09:29, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I was changing her intellect status because is clearly states in her power grid that her intelligence is "100". So I thought, why not make it from keen, meaning 70-80, to high, 90-100. Sorry if I was committing vandalism because I wanted to make a Captain's intelligence recognized by other members. Ashido's bankia status Hello "good sir", I just wanted "permission" to change Ashido's bankia status to unknown. Why? Well because if his shikia status is "not revealed", then how can you assume his bankai hasn't been achieved? Just a request of mine, being that there's so much mystery in his abilities. Senna Images I know I'm technically supposed to be resting and inactive right now after taking bad turn to the surgery, I purchased the first movie on DVD a while ago so if you want any more images for her let me know and will get to it as soon as I get more strength!! :) Unblock ShimmyouEyeshine Hey! Sorry to bother you but, could you please unblock ShimmyouEyeshine? She is very sorry for posting that stuff. She said that she would not do it again. The only reason that she did it was so she could chat that night. Again, she is very sorry and will not do that again. You don't have to unblock her but, she would be very grateful and would not do it ever again. Thanks! RenjiLuv2 (talk) 18:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I agree with you COMPLETELY. She should not have put that stuff there. She did vandalize the articles and I don't feel bad for her at all. As soon as she told me what she did, I thought that she should be blocked and that she deserved it. So I actually thank you for doing that. I am very sorry that she did that. I hope she did not cause too much trouble to the articles and I thank the people who edited them back to normal. The only reason I asked you to unblock her is because she is my friend and I really did not think that she would do that kind of thing. It came across to as a shock. I thank you again for blocking her. I would like to know, however, if she will be unblocked or if she will stay this way for a while. Thanks for answering me, RenjiLuv2 (talk) 23:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ??? Hey, can you unban me from chat. i was banned for not having 10 edits which i now have. i dont use it at all but i dont like that is says "banned from chat" on my page! -- 10:52, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Interview with Erin Fitzgerlad Hey Arrancar, I just scored an interview with Erin Fitzgerald for Tomorrow (Friday) at 11:00 am PST. If you want to talk to Erin here is the link tinychat.com/bleachwikiinterviews -- 07:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Um... Why is it that people complain about fixing spellings, capitals, and other things? All it is is helping fix the language in the wiki. I tend to want to fix the errors in grammar but i have not. I am one who HATES getting in trouble. for example I could have sworn that some where in the wiki I saw a sentance with missing words, so it made no sense. I can't remember where, or if it's still there, or even what sentance it was. Is it against the rules to fix the grammar in the wiki? Thank you! --Rukiakuchikibleachgal (talk) 22:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Night!! Sorry I was taking medication when you left!! Yeah you did right in asking but as you can see the destructiveness he brings I would rather not have that around so thanks for everything!! Canon I see you talked a bit about canocity as it pertains to content coming from the new novel. I have a solution to this once and for all. So when you get a chance let me know when you can be on the chat and ill explain it in detail. Also to engage in that when the last little novel came out talking about how orihime healed harribel and her faccion, we plainly took it for what it was and placed it into the article. Then i recalled something on chapter 493, page 10, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun dont seem to know orihime on that level, mila-rose plainly denotes that she is the girl aizen brought to hueco mundo but doesnt seem to know her other then that as if is there first meeting. This here shows a direct contrast in what kubo writes and what another writes and if anything is a small view into a lack of continuity. As Kubo seems to plainly insinuate that they dont know know her other then having been aware of her presence when she was brought to hueco mundo on aizen's orders.-- :Yeah we need to get our heads together on chat because I am sensing another "In my (ever so much better than everyone else's) opinion" blow up or fall out over this, its needs to be establish what belongs in canon articles and what doesn't as conflicting information is not desired in canon!! How i can become admin??? Bleachfan901 we kinda all know Rukia and Ichigo are going to get together in future at some point. Rojuro Otoribashi: Arpeggio is hollow mask ability, why it is on shikai. How i know its hollow ability? because his zanpakuto is sealed and hollow mask is on. Editing part of arprggio: when you look the arpeggio`s image in editing, it says Image: Rose mask ability (Bleachfan901 (talk) 10:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC)) Hide/Show Feature Hey dude, I think there's something up with the "Hide/Show" options for filler arcs. Not sure if it's a coding thing, or just my browser playing up but it has show written twice (both interactive). It also has it set on "Show" when the page loads, but this part is just randomly occurring. 12:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:ShowHide coding error Just remove the top line (importScriptPage('ShowHide/code.js', 'dev');) from MediaWiki:Common.js. I had Sal put it in to fix an error with the new nav boxes he was making but he has since changed those and the code is no longer needed.-- why you deleted it http://www.mangareader.net/bleach/497 Sorry Sorry missed saying bye again!! I was on phone and looking at dragons!! How come when i look at my contribs they have numbers with either a minus or plus? --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 06:50, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey Arrancar, just going straight to the point before going to bed, exhibit A declined to edit despite the requirement, and this one gets extra kick points for picking fights and making a few aggressive comments earlier too. Because of the lack of chat mods on at this time there was nothing I could do beyond letting you know :P. Catcha later~ 16:53, July 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Renaming All right, I'll bring it to discussion next time. --Legato Bluesummers (talk) 06:01, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Why the long block? Hello...i was wondering why are most of the pages locked from editing...i've been an editor for a few wiki's so i know sometimes pages get locked for various reasons such as vandalism, etc, but this block is been lasting for quite some time...can you tell why? Darksusanoo (talk) 03:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) One more thing In Kirge's page it says his spirit weapon is both a sword and a spear, but you can tell in chapter 487 that's not the case...page 11 he's holding said spear, page 13 Loly or Menoly cut said spear in half...in the same page you see his Quincy Cross shining and producing his weapon...the military-style saber. i believe that's the only form his spirit weapon takes, especially since no Quincy spirit weapon changes from one type of weapon to another, they only assume different forms when upgraded...as such i believe the spear should be part of Kirge's equipment since other of the Vandenreich underlings are seen with similar spears. Darksusanoo (talk) 03:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode 261 I first thought that it was Philece Sampler but after listening to her voice carefully I noticed that Colleen O'Shaughnessey might be the voice of Kyōko. The Toju who possesed Kyōko was voiced by Dorothy Fahn who also voiced Misato Ochi in the episode. And Mai Suzuki was voiced by Wendee Lee who also voiced Tatsuki and some additional background characters in the episode. --A-Stone (talk) 09:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC)A-Stone Hello :) Don't you think its time, with the current arc, to update the slide show pictures and links on the main page to ones that are relevant to Bleach at the moment. Leaving maybe the 'Ichigo's Bankai' one but changing the rest. I am very happy to do it if noone else can :) so what was out of universe laungauge did i use he used Sokatsui in episode 211 Yo Um I wanted to edit the Fights, Battles & Events page and included the The Bount Invasion. I already know what to do, I'll mostly be copy and pasting. But than I noticed that the other anime exclusive arcs were missing too. Am I not allowed to do so? --~ {D.S.P.} [G/G] (talk) 13:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Just chat today; http://i1182.photobucket.com/albums/x456/ShadowForce98/Adorable_mistake.png This was adorable to see. xD 12:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ummm Um I understand about the Helmet Stern Ritter page not in the correct format, but thats just it. How do you guys even format on the wiki? It's so confusing and the tool bar is outdated compared to the other wikis. I tried asking for help from other members on the chat, but they wouldn't talk to me since I haven't had 10 edits. There's not that much help on here. How do you even have all that Bio stuff, like age, birthday formatted? Its basically impossible. And it took me hours working on that article. Somebody could've put it in the the correct format and edit my mistakes. It didn't have to get deleted so soon. --Black Ronin8 (talk) 17:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey, pop on chat for a few minutes when you get a chance. There are a few things I wanted to talk about.-- You don't have to, but you may want to go into chat, I may or may not have done something hilarious with my bot-- Image Deletion Hey, Arrancar? I kind of saw you and Sun having those cards on your profile, and I tried to follow suit, but I messed up making them and now there are two cards I created on the wiki. I don't exactly have the ability to delete them, so what should I do? [[User:The Shining Star|'''A Shining Star appeared!!]] (Make a Wish) 21:13, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Arrancar 109 you may be an administrator but Privaron Espada's ranks are in their current ranks Dordoni is number 3 Cirucci is number 5 Gantenbainne is number 7 it's common logic that no one has ever seen every Pivaron Espada has 10 and then a number like Dordoni 10...3 since they were normally created Espada their ranks were easy to guess. consider this and send me a message when u do.